1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system comprising a portable terminal and an image forming device, in particular, to power saving technology for the image forming device. The present invention further relates to a system comprising an image forming device, a portable terminal and a control device for controlling the image forming device.
2. Description of Related Art
Concerning digital copying machines, printers and other image forming devices, a control technology is known for automatically switching the image forming device to power saving mode in order to reduce power consumption during the standby period when printing process and other operations are not performed for some time. For example, the control technology is applied to an image forming device of electro-photographic type having a fusing unit that fixes toner on paper.
In this conventional control technology, however, the image forming device cannot start printing immediately when the user operates or gives a printing instruction, if the image forming device is in the power saving mode, until the fusing unit is warmed up to a predetermined temperature with the help of a heater provided on the fusing unit. Therefore, the user has to wait extra time until the image forming device becomes ready to start the printing operation.